Superhero Girl
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: Max, Alec, Logan, and Asha head off on a road trip to Hershey Park! Responce to Dizzy's Max N Alec challenge!
1. Control

TITLE: Superhero Girl  
RATING: PG-13 nothing real deep just pure complete fluff   
PAIRING: Max/Alec and a little Logan/Asha but a very little  
SUMMARY: An answer to Dizzy's challenge on the Max N Alec board!  
1. Must involve jello (either in a smut kinda way or something completely different.  
2. Gotta have a midget. I love me some midgets.   
3. A carnival type setting, like an amusement park or some cheesy tourist attraction.   
4. Logan and Alec duke it out   
5. Chicken has to play a major role (I'm a chicken fantatic, so sue me)   
6. Max actually braves an oven.   
7. Alec wins her some kind of prize.   
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. The characters etc etc etc belong to James Cameron, Fox etc etc etc. Can you tell who got zero sleep last night? Oh and I got no sleep last night cauz the discman I got for my birthday just happened to be in my room distracting me. What C.D. was I listening to? Eve6 and what song was playing? Superhero Girl! So technically I can blame my sleep deprivation on Eve6, Dark Angel, and Dizzy. ;oD  
DEDICATION: To Dizzy of course cauz her challenge was the inspiration.... though I dunno how this is gonna turn out so whether she wants 2 be the insipration or not is questionable. 8oD   
AN: Don't ask why they picked Hershey Park but being the east coaster that I am I had to write bout somewhere I'd been. The result...... the gang traveles across the friggen country to eat chocolate. Use your imagination k?  
~~~  
  
Logan sat, his head resting on the window of the speeding train, as he tried to pinpoint the point where he had lost control of the trip. Maybe it had been at the trip's start when they had taken their seats. It had seemed that subconiously they had been decideing how to handel this because there was no confusion over the issue. They all just sat, no dicussion or maunvering of lugage as if the arrangement was written out. Alec and Logan took the two window seats and Max and Asha had taken aisle seats, Max next to Alec and Asha next to him.  
  
Or maybe he had snapped when the drink cart had come rattling along and the stewardess, or whatever the hell they were called on a train, had made him repeat his simple request for water ten times. The woman had then gone on to comment on what a cute couple Max and Alec made and they were too wrapped up in their own arguement to correct her. How the woman could see them as a couple while Max was trying to break his finger and Alec was in the process of tugging at her hair was beyond him but she had managed it.  
  
Control may have dissappeared on his short trip to the restroom when he was tripped by several suitcases, crunched through cookies and crackers scatted in the ailses by restless toddlers, and reprimanded by a crotchedy old woman for banging into her cat carrier whose occupant looked seconds away from breaking loose and mauling his leg.  
  
Then of course there had been the man in his seat when he returned from his bathroom trip who was thrusting his affections at Asha. "What the hell'd you do old man?" Alec had asked with amusement, " Did'ja fall in?" He despised the blonde's new nickname for him. Old man my ass.   
  
Of course it could have been when Max and Alec had launched into another of their countless arguements. He hated to admit it but the banter had been growing more and more playful verging on flirtaious in the past few weeks. The object of the fray this time was a portable C.D. player the pair had pitched in to buy. They had each grabbed onto the headphones and tugged. The device was nothing against the combined strength of the two transgenics and it snapped in two. Logan had been preping himself for bloodshed but they had just laughed and each took half of the headphones thereby solving their problem.  
  
Asha could have been the deciding factor. She had fallen asleep soon after he had kicked her admirer out of his seat. A particularly sharp bend sent her flopping into his seat her head falling onto his sholder. She was drooling slightly and she breathing was hot on his neck in the already stuffy train but he didn't have the heart to wake her. He had taken advantage of the situation by placing his arm around her hoping ot get a rouse out of Max but she paid no attention.  
  
Whatever it was that set him off Logan was sure that one more incident would send him over the edge. The retarded stewardess who had taken his order earlier wheeled her rickety little drink cark by once more but this time he had the intelligence to wave her away. Alec however did not. The blonde had repeated his order of soda several times before he just got up and grabbed the drink off of the cart himself. "Shouldn't have people who can't fucking hear working in a field where that skill is required," he muttered.  
  
That was when it happened. The final event to topple the scale. "Oh this is my favorite song," Max squealed the same time Alec shouted, "I love this song." Logan had grown used to the almost eerie similariteis between the two and that alone would not have sent him over but what happened next was just too much.  
  
Max began belting out the first verse of the song, "Well here is me on tragedy.....I always want what's out of reach.....She pulls dyed black hair back and sighs..... Fuck that night out with the guys... I never get a word in with them anyways."  
  
Her voice was not spectacular but it wasn't hard on the ears and he was enjoying the song until Alec joined in on the chorus, "The telephone..... Doesn't scare me anymore you're home....... And I am here alone my dear...... Always stupidly sarcastice........My hyper spastic superhero girl."  
  
Logan began to get suspisous when Alec took the next verse on his own, they were cordianting this perfectly without saying a word, "So break the bruised monogomy..... And let him fade to memory... Your erotic wet atomic eyes...... Keep reoccuring in my mind.... Do me a favor please and touch your lips to mine."  
  
This lyrics sank in as the pair started up again on the chorus. They seemed to be singing the song to each other without relizing it and the meaning was clear. Let him fade to memory..... Logan groaned loudly and ripped the headphones out of the outlet in the C.D. player.   
  
"Something wrong?" Max asked innocently. Logan sighed again and let his head hit the window with a thunk hopeing that the rythmic clacking of the wheels on the tracks would calm his frazzeled nerves. This was going to be a long ride.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC..... Review Review Review!!!!  
  
~~~  
  



	2. Hotel Room

TITLE: Superhero GirlRATING: PG-13 nothing real deep just pure complete fluff   
PAIRING: Max/Alec and a little Logan/Asha but a very little  
SUMMARY: An answer to Dizzy's challenge on the Max N Alec board!   
1. Must involve jello (either in a smut kinda way or something completely different.   
2. Gotta have a midget. I love me some midgets.   
3. A carnival type setting, like an amusement park or some cheesy tourist attraction.   
4. Logan and Alec duke it out   
5. Chicken has to play a major role (I'm a chicken fantatic, so sue me)   
6. Max actually braves an oven.   
7. Alec wins her some kind of prize.   
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. The characters etc etc etc belong to James Cameron, Fox etc etc etc. 

DEDICATION: To Dizzy of course cauz her challenge was the inspiration.... though I dunno how this is gonna turn out so whether she wants 2 be the insipration or not is questionable. 8oD   
AN: Don't ask why they picked Hershey Park but being the east coaster that I am I had to write bout somewhere I'd been. The result...... the gang traveles across the friggen country to eat chocolate. Use your imagination k? 

AN2: I'm not all that familiar with PA's cities and what not cauz I'm a Marylander so just 4give me if I screw up some descriptions.   
~~~

_Never once did I seem to care_

_If I didn't have any part of you_

_But now I do and I don't know what to say_

_I feel lost in every possible way_

_~Hotel Room~Mest~_

~~~

  
Logan stumbled out of the train and onto the platform of the crowded station blinking in the dim florescent lighting. Asha was a few paces behind him and Alec and Max brought up the rear, taking their time to bend down and coo over the cats and hand dropped cookies to the disgruntled children he had ignored earlier. When the four of them had finally assembled in front of a small newsstand, the kind that only existed in train stations, they were all a little edgy and out of sorts. The broken headphones were no longer working and Asha was convinced that her period was starting and she was not so subtly asking around for a tampon. Girls always had a way of doing that. They acted embarrassed if you mentioned it but they could hint at it like crazy and not bat an eyelid. The same way they went to the bathroom in flocks yet if a male asked why that was they would insist you were imagining things.

"It smells like shit in here can we please leave?" Alec asked, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, a barely controlled bundle of energy. Max shot him a disapproving glare but he shrugged it off, completely unaffected. Logan scooped up his bags and began to weave through the crowd hoping that the others would realize and follow. He finally made his way into the sun and squinted in the daytime haze. He glanced around but saw only Asha by his side. 

"Where'd they go?" he asked with a sigh of resignation. Asha shrugged and they settled down on their suitcases to wait for the other half of their group. Alec had the address of their hotel shoved in his pocket so they couldn't leave without him. Several minutes later the two transgenics wandered out of the station each clutching soft pretzels and canned soda. 

"Can't get ones this good back 'ome," Max mumbled through a mouthful of pretzel. Logan bit the inside of his cheek to avoid lashing out at her. This wasn't like her to be so childish but he guessed spending most of her childhood in either Manticore or running from Manticore entitled her to having some fun. He just was never the one to give it to her.

Asha who hadn't spoken since her last bathroom break stood up and hailed a cab. Logan slid into the front seat and directed the driver to the location scribbled on the crumpled sheet of paper Alec had fished out of his pocket. The ride was relatively uneventful excepting Asha's near vomiting and a few loud but thankfully short arguments between Max and Alec. They pulled up in front of a relatively normal sized hotel and paid the cab fare. 

Alec shouldered his and Max's duffels and sprinted ahead of them into the air-conditioned lobby of the hotel. He heaved a sigh of relief and sank into one of the wicker chairs that sat by the registration desk. The entire lobby was packed with wicker and rattan furniture that was supposed to give the tropical effect but really only had you wishing for a match. Alec drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair as he waited for the rest of his party to enter the hotel. The teenage girl working the desk at the moment was blatantly staring at him and it was rather unnerving. He was beginning to wonder whether the girl ever blinked when Max came breezing into the lobby. She saw Alec hunched over in the chair and stopped planting her hands on her hips. 

"And we haven't checked in….?" she prompted. 

"Because loverboy's got the money. Plus I'm to fucking tired to move from this chair," Alec replied, "Trust me if I could I woulda moved away from Peepers here who keeps staring at me," he added, nodding towards his admirer who turned away, a dark blush staining her cheeks. 

"Alec!" Max shouted, horrified by his taunting of the poor hotel employee. 

"Max!" Alec mimicked and tossed her bag at her. Max caught it and slung it over her shoulder approaching the check-in desk cautiously. 

"I'm sorry about that," she said to the girl motioning to Alec, "You'll really have to excuse my friend he's got this disorder commonly known as being an asshole which, unfortunately, is untreatable in his case." 

"Ah yes Max the fucking comedian. Just smile and nod, humor her a bit," he called to the girl at the desk who was defiantly not enjoying being caught in the crossfire of their argument. 

"I think euthanization would be a blessing in his case," Max said fixing her scowl on Alec. Logan and Asha stumbled in and deposited their suitcases on the floor. Max and Alec had planned to buy most of their things here. Alec had decided to permanently borrow some money from a neighbor and Max had caught him and agreed that she wouldn't inform his neighbor if she got in on the deal. Asha and Logan exchanged a glance and Logan headed up to the desk, Asha stepping in between the two transgenics hoping to mediate the argument. 

"Reservation for Cale, first name Logan," Logan said running a hand though his hair. The confused clerk scanned her computer and forced a smile when she found the reservation, "Two rooms, adjoining bath, 3 nights, is that correct sir?" Logan heard the fighting come to a sudden stop. 

"Two rooms?" Max asked, her voice laced with anger. Alec's stunned expression quickly turned into a smirk. 

"But we're not like that," he said his voice raised to imitate Max. 

"You and Asha huh?" Max stated more than asked, ignoring Alec's taunts. 

"There were only two available rooms," Logan replied, "I was thinking you and Asha." 

"And me and you?" Alec asked a sardonic grin splitting his face, "not in this lifetime or any other old man." Max shot Alec another stinging glare, which he again ignored. 

"Please tell me there are double beds," Max pleaded. Logan smiled apologetically and shook his head. Max's shoulder's slumped in defeat and she began to trudge up the stairs. Alec flew after her throwing his arm around her shoulders. BR

"Do you snore?" he asked as she shrugged his arm off. 

"No but I've been known to beat up anyone who so much as brushes against me at night," Max deadpanned as she unlocked their room watching wistfully as Logan and Asha entered the adjoining room. 

"Ouch point taken," Alec said and flopped down on the bed. The one, small bed. 

  
~~~

  
TBC..... Review Review Review!!!!   
  
~~~


	3. Sunset Strip Bitch

TITLE: Superhero Girl

RATING: PG-13 nothing real deep just pure complete fluff   
PAIRING: Max/Alec and a little Logan/Asha but a very little  
SUMMARY: An answer to Dizzy's challenge on the Max N Alec board!   
1. Must involve jello (either in a smut kinda way or something completely different.   
2. Gotta have a midget. I love me some midgets.   
3. A carnival type setting, like an amusement park or some cheesy tourist attraction.   
4. Logan and Alec duke it out   
5. Chicken has to play a major role (I'm a chicken fantatic, so sue me)   
6. Max actually braves an oven.   
7. Alec wins her some kind of prize.   
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. The characters etc etc etc belong to James Cameron, Fox etc etc etc. 

DEDICATION: To Dizzy of course cauz her challenge was the inspiration.... though I dunno how this is gonna turn out so whether she wants 2 be the insipration or not is questionable. 8oD   
AN: Don't ask why they picked Hershey Park but being the east coaster that I am I had to write bout somewhere I'd been. The result...... the gang traveles across the friggen country to eat chocolate. Use your imagination k? 

AN2: I'm not all that familiar with PA's cities and what not cauz I'm a Marylander so just 4give me if I screw up some descriptions.   
~~~

He reads women's magazines

Swears the truth doesn't phase him and

He knows the hottest bras for fall

And how to make her fall in love

In 4 or 5 days or less

Guess it depends on the stars 

~Sunset Strip Bitch~ Eve6~

~~~

Max glanced over at Alec still marveling over the size of the bed and was expecting some sort of crude comment on Alec's part. She saw his eyes quite literally light up and braced herself for his taunts.

"Mini bar!" he shouted and scooted over to the little fridge in the corner of the room and began rifling through it. O.K really not the reaction I was expecting Max muttered partially relieved but in a bizarre sorta way she was disappointed. She watched Alec grab a little bottle and empty it quickly into his mouth.

"What was that?" Max asked, " I don't want you drunk cause when you're drunk you're inhibitions start to get screwy and then hands start awandering." Alec squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head slowly as if trying to keep whatever it was he just drank from traveling up towards the brain. He whistled and blinked rapidly a couple times before smiling blearily at her.

"I didn't think they could put stuff like that in mini bars," he said blinking back the tears stinging his eyes. 

"Yeah, people like you are one of the reasons they don't," Max replied and smacked the back of his head. Alec staggered to his feet and began a through inspection of the room. More whicker furniture, a nightstand with some stationary embossed with the hotel logo, a dresser, some potted plants, and a T.V. Alec pushed through the door that Max assumed lead to the bathroom. He wandered back out and nodded as if giving it his mark of approval. 

"You may wanna check on roller-boy in there. Some suspicious noises," Alec slurred, still not totally recovered from the alcohol. Max stalked into the bathroom and pressed her ear against the door, which lead to Logan and Asha's room. Alec snuck up behind her.

"Anything good?" he asked leaning up to the door. Max pressed a finger to her lips and shrugged. There was a soft muttering from the adjoining room but Max couldn't make out specific words even with her heightened hearing. She suddenly realized that Alec's lips were inches away from hers. She swallowed and tried to tear her eyes away but found them straying up to his soulful blue eyes. They met and she felt a flush creeping up her cheeks. 

"Alec?" she whispered, her voice a near whimper, hating that she wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then. Alec's breath hitched as he leaned toward her. The door swung open sending the two of them crashing into the other room. Alec leaned his head against the carpeted floor groaning loudly and Max scrambled to her feet. Asha stared at them questioningly and Logan came over to find out the source of the commotion. Max brushed off her shirt wondering how much Asha had seen and nudged Alec with her toe. 

"Get up," she hissed turning a bright smile on Logan when he reached them, "Hey Logan what's up?" Alec rolled onto his stomach, propping his head up on his hands to witness the exchange.

"Were you…." Logan began regarding her with a rather hurt expression, Max's eyes widened and tried to mentally string together some sort of explanation, "listening in on us?" Logan finished, "don't you trust me?" Max let out the breath she had been holding. He hadn't seen anything. 

"He's drunk," she said motioning towards Alec.

"So you thought you'd prop him up against our door?" Logan asked confused. Alec snorted and Max kicked him, "No no no he just thought he'd find out what you two were doing and I was trying to pull him away."

"You underestimate me Maxie," Alec mumbled into the carpet, "I have a much higher tolerance for alcohol than this."

"Well who knows what the hell you were drinking," Max said dragging him to his feet, "We'll just be back in OUR room now won't we Alec?" Alec rolled his eyes, "Yeah toodles Pops," he called before leaving the room. Max pulled him into their hotel room and shut the door behind them. 

"Hormones," Max said before he could make some rude comment about what had almost happened.

"I wasn't going to say a word," Alec whispered and motioned her quiet. Max stared at him wondering what he was listening for until she heard it. A loud bang and several loud curses as Logan toppled over his shoes which Alec had managed to string together. Max shook her head in exasperation but allowed herself a soft chuckle. Alec grinned and dumped the contents of his duffel into one of the dresser drawers. Max fished her p.j.'s out of her duffel and breezed into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Alec glanced innocently around the room before leaning down in front of the keyhole and trying to peer through it. He kicked the door when he realized that Max had hung her jacket over the doorknob effectively blocking the keyhole. 

"She knows me too well," he muttered and sank down on the bed. Max came out of the bathroom and he leapt to his feet.

"You're going to sleep in that?" he demanded eyeing her outfit, "With me in the same bed?!"

"It's Hawaiian luau," Max said looking down at her p.j.'s, sticking her already prominent lip out in a pout. She was wearing a pair of oversized pair blue pants printed with bright tropical flowers and a bra printed in the same pattern. Alec shrugged, knowing he couldn't argue with her when she was pouting like that and not wanting to give her the reaction she was fishing for. He turned his back to her and began to take off his shirt.

"Oh Alec take it off!" Max groaned loudly. Alec spun around to face her his shirt still around his arms and a lock of hair sticking straight up. Max smiled knowingly and pointed to the bathroom. Alec nodded tossed his shirt at the door making sure it made a loud thump when it hit. Max giggled when a silence fell in the room next door. Alec pulled off his pants and climbed onto the bed clad only in his boxers.

"Hearts Alec? I had no idea," she whispered indicating the boxers.

"Yeah I let my closet gay go shopping for me the other day," Alec replied softly and slipped under the covers. Max shook her head and snapped off the light. Alec lay silently for several seconds but Max's breath on his neck was staring to reek havoc on his lower extremities. He turned on his side, his foot brushing against Max's leg in the process. Max caught her breath and let it out slowly in an attempt to reel in her imagination that was zooming off into regions that were becoming more and more familiar when it came to Alec. 

"Jesus Alec you're feet are like ice!" she hissed. 

"Max," he muttered.

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up."

~~~

Sorry that was kind of an abrupt ending! I'll continue it soon!!!! Promise! 

~~~


	4. Stuck In America

TITLE: Superhero Girl

RATING: PG-13 nothing real deep just pure complete fluff   
PAIRING: Max/Alec and a little Logan/Asha but a very little  
SUMMARY: An answer to Dizzy's challenge on the Max N Alec board!   
*1. Must involve jello (either in a smut kinda way or something completely different.)   
2. Gotta have a midget. I love me some midgets.   
3. A carnival type setting, like an amusement park or some cheesy tourist attraction.   
4. Logan and Alec duke it out   
5. Chicken has to play a major role (I'm a chicken fantatic, so sue me)   
6. Max actually braves an oven.   
7. Alec wins her some kind of prize.   
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. The characters etc etc etc belong to James Cameron, Fox etc etc etc. 

DEDICATION: To Dizzy of course cauz her challenge was the inspiration.... though I dunno how this is gonna turn out so whether she wants 2 be the inspiration or not is questionable. 8oD   
AN: Don't ask why they picked Hershey Park but being the east coaster that I am I had to write bout somewhere I'd been. The result...... the gang travels across the friggen country to eat chocolate. Use your imagination k? 

AN2: I'm not all that familiar with PA's cities and what not cauz I'm a Marylander so just 4give me if I screw up some descriptions. 

AN3: I know Alec is sorta OOC in this chapter but I figure if he was given the chance he could have some fun like this.  
~~~

Today I changed

It's too late

Cause every town feels the same

I'm different and you're distant

Add it up it makes no difference

Everybody's talking bout blowing up the neighborhood

Everybody's gonna break it up today

Everybody's talking bout blowing up the neighborhood

Running just to get away

~Stuck In America~ Sugarcult~

~~~

Max was startled awake by a loud bang followed by several muffled curses. She propped herself up on her elbows, blinking as her eyes accustomed themselves to the fluorescent lighting of the room. Alec lay sprawled across the floor next to an upended whicker chair.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded, raking in his awkward position.

"Sorry," he whispered, "Did I wake you?" He appeared genuinely apologetic, but no amount of apology was enough at 1:05 in the morning.

"Yes you woke me," Max retorted, "And don't bother whispering I think that crash woke everyone within three floors of us as well."

"It's this fucking floor," Alec muttered running his hands through the not-so-shaggy shag carpet "Must be magnets or something, second time I've fallen today."

"Could be," Max said, "Or just maybe it's your complete lack of grace and balance." She slid out of the bed and went over to peruse the minibar.

She paused, staring intently at something against the wall, "Alec what the hell is this?"

"It's a tower," Alec replied, matter of factly.

"Yes it is," Max sighed examining the 3 foot tall sculpture which was constructed with nearly a hundred little plastic cups, nearly spanning an entire wall, "What I should be asking is why the tower is in existence and why it is blocking the bathroom door."

"Jello cups," Alec mumbled, crawling over to the tower, readjusting one of the cups that was perched precariously at the top.

"You had Jello?" Max pouted, when Alec nodded an affirmation, "I love jello."

"I don't," Alec said, in distaste as if even the thought of the product disgusted him.

Max turned to stare at him, hoping that looking at him would somehow help her sort through the twisted workings of his mind, "Yet you have hundreds of empty cups here?" she asked motioning to the tower. Alec shrugged and began to fiddle with another of the cups.

"You're a screwed up little man Alec," Max sighed and flicked on the T.V. after grabbing a soda from the minibar. 

Alec crawled onto the bed next to her, watching as she searched for a decent movie. She found nothing and tossed the remote away, discouraged. 

"What flavor do you like?" he suddenly asked.

"Why?" she inquired, suspicious.

"Jesus Max, Does there have to be an ulterior motive? Can't I just ask you a question?" he asked grabbing her soda away and taking a swig from it.

"Get your own," she snapped, snatching the drink back, "And my favorite flavor is grape."

"You wouldn't have liked it then," Alec replied, kicking the covers away and laying back down in the bed.

"I'd still like to know where it all went," Max said.

"You'll find out soon enough," he whispered mysteriously.

Max was about to reply when she noticed that he had already dozed off. She shook her head and laid down next to him.

Max opened her eyes the next morning to a solid wall of flesh. She studied it for several seconds before realizing exactly whose gorgeous body she was snuggled up against. She rolled over burying her face in the pillow as her bedmate began to laugh. 

"Enjoying that Maxie?" he chuckled. Max lifted her hand to flick him off, but refused to raise her head from the billowy confines of the pillow. Alec gabbed her hand and kissed the finger. Max sat bolt upright in bed cradling the hand, as if it were an injured animal and glaring at Alec. His lip curved upward in that sexy smirk of his as he walked over to the dresser, pulling on one of his t-shirts. 

A pounding knock came at the door and Max shuffled over to open it. Logan stood in the doorway looking thoroughly disheveled. Dark bags ringed his eyes and his hair looked like someone had taken a weedwacker to it. 

"What the hell were you two doing last night?" he groaned, pushing into the room and flopping down in the chair Alec had been playing with the night before. The chair immediately collapsed sending Logan sprawling to the floor.

"Oh Logan," Max cried, rushing over to see if he was o.k. but Logan waved her away. Alec stood back watching the scene with obvious amusement.

"Sounded like you let a fucking elephant loose in here," he continued, running his hands through his hair in a gesture Max had always attributed to Alec. It was a little surreal to see Logan mimicking it. 

"Yeah one whose name starts with A ends with C and sounds like Alec," Max growled turning to face her blonde roommate who just shot her one of his adorably innocent toothy smiles. This led her to wondering how every annoying little aspect of the guy suddenly had a positive adjective tacked in front of it. Gorgeous body, sexy smirk, and adorable smile. 

"He got about 200 little jello cups and made a tower out of them at 2:00 in the morning. God knows what he did with the jello though," she explained.

"137," Alec corrected, "You're exaggerating."

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" Logan asked, turning to face him.

"Bathroom?" Max asked, apprehension flooding her.

"Yeah he was banging in and out of the bathroom for nearly an hour," Logan replied. Then as if on cue a shriek came from the bathroom. Asha came barreling through the door into their room, knocking over the tower and falling onto the heap of cups. Alec threw himself on the bed, burying his head in the pillow to muffle the loud laughter that was shaking his lean frame.

"Alec!" Max shouted storming over to the bed, "That was mean!" She grabbed his ear and used it to haul him to his feet.

"Ow ow ow," he shouted, but his eyes were still watering from the sudden hysterics and there was that mischievous twinkle in them, "Come on Max, chill it was a joke."

Logan rubbed his eyes wearily and Asha watched the scene in confusion, "There's something in the bathtub," she said breathily.

"Its jello," Max explained, tightening her grip on Alec's ear as she crunched over the cups and into the bathroom. 

"Max!" Alec said, "You're going to rip my fucking earlobe! Get the hell off me!" Max peered into the tub and had to struggle to contain the laughter that was bubbling up. The entire tub was filled with red, jiggling, jello. 

"Is this what we were doing last night?" she asked, her voice dripping with false sweetness.

"No I think it was Logan," he snapped, finally pulling loose from her grip.

Max nodded and her arms shot out before he could react, pushing him into the tub. Alec went under then resurfaced, his face covered with little bits of cherry jello, his hair sticky red mess.

"Eat it," Max said with a smile.

"Come on I think I've been punished enough you know I can't stand this stuff," he whined, beginning to regret the prank.

"Tough," she responded, her face as stoic as she could render it. Alec shot her his fiercest glare and picked up a little pinch of the sticky stuff, wincing as he let it drop into his mouth. He then took a handful and instead of eating it hurled it at Max. Years of Manticore training kicking in, making his aim deadly accurate. Max got a faceful of jello. She sputtered, wiping the luquidy goo away from her eyes.

Alec laughed as she launched herself at the tub grabbing handfuls and rubbing them in Alec hair. 

"What's the matter Maxie?" he drawled, "I thought you loved jello."

"And I thought I said I liked grape," she replied, taking advantage of his open mouth by shoving a handful in. Alec spit it out and grabbed her arms yanking her in the tub. 

"But red looks so good on you," he said with a smirk.

Logan and Asha sat side by side on the bed in the adjoining room, listening to the exchange, with mixed emotions. The two transgenics were without a doubt, two of a kind.

~~~

TBC! 1 element down (jello) 6 to go…. REVIEW!!! U know u want to!

~~~


End file.
